


My Brother's Keeper

by cloudafterdark



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Parenting, Contains Spoilers Through Chapter 146, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Don't Like Don't Read, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, TKS - On a Boat, TKSSummerTimeFunEvent2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudafterdark/pseuds/cloudafterdark
Summary: Ishigami Villagers are used to wine, but beer is new to them. When some of the other men on board get Ginrou drunk on the stuff, the spear brothers can't hold back their feelings for one another any longer.Manga Spoilers through Z=146
Relationships: Ginrou/Kinrou (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: TKS Summer Time Fun Event (June and July)





	My Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This fic was written for The Kingdom of Shipping Discord Server's "Summer Time Fun Event" for the "On A Boat" prompt. I wanted to show our spear boys some love and write something timely to celebrate our recent chapters!

Kinrou should have known better than to let his brother drink so much beer.

He had a feeling that it would only lead to trouble, especially after seeing what one sip did to the warrior they’d brought with them from the treasure island. For his part, Kinrou thought it was vile, bitter stuff; he’d imbibed barely a mouthful before he handed the cup back. He’d rather drink water or wine any day.

But somehow, his brother had gotten away from him and ended up in some kind of “test of spirit” with You and a handful of other revived men. It seemed like they were teaching him to drink from a glass without stopping for breath; he heard one of the men refer to the practice as _chugging._ Apparently it had been a fond tradition of theirs from back in the modern age. 

By the time Ginrou had finished the glass, he was swaying on his feet. He stumbled away from the loose semicircle that had formed around one of the barrels—practically falling into Kinrou’s arms. “Big brother!” he slurred with a tipsy grin, wrapping his arms around Kinrou’s neck and burying his face in the exposed skin of Kinrou’s collarbone. “C’mere an’ drink wisch meee!” Ginrou hiccuped loudly before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

“I think you’ve had quite enough,” Kinrou replied sternly. He put an arm around his little brother’s shoulders while shooting a glare at the men over the top of his glasses. “Let’s get you to bed. You’re going to regret this in the morning, you know.”

Ginrou could only scoff as he half-walked, half-stumbled next to his brother, but he didn’t pull away from Kinrou’s touch. “Yeah, yeahhh… Mishter ‘Rulesh are rules’ don’ wanna have fun wisch th’ guysh…” He went quiet after that as they headed below the deck of the ship toward the sleeping quarters.

“That’s not true, Ginrou,” Kinrou replied quietly. “I just… worry about you. You know Mother and Father would be beside themselves if I let something happen to you—” 

“Don’... don’ talk ‘bout them,” Ginrou spat. He turned away from Kinrou and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fuck them.”

“Ginrou…” Sighing, Kinrou stepped away from his brother, tugging the younger man along by the sleeve. “Now isn’t the time. Let’s just go to sleep, all right?”

“...Yeah.” Ginrou followed his brother to the ship’s sleeping quarters. “Wanna sleep wisch you tho’.”

“We can’t do that. Not here.”

“Why not?!” Ginrou stopped suddenly, stomping his foot on the floor of the hallway. “Why can’t we? S’not like Fath’r ‘n Moth’r hafta know.” 

“ _I_ would know. _You_ would know. Everyone on the ship who sees us will know. It only takes one villager telling Ruri, who will tell our parents, and—”

“An’ what? What’re they gonna do fr’m all th’ way back home? Disown us? S’not like we’re likely t’ make it back anyway!” Tears were forming in Ginrou’s eyes as he yelled at Kinrou. “So… what diff—divverance does it make?” The slurring was only getting worse as he went on; the beer settling into his system made him even more irate.

Kinrou just shook his head and scooped his little brother into his arms, carrying him into the sleeping quarters. “Do _not_ talk that way about this trip. Even if we’re gone… a year, or even more, we _will_ make it back alive. Both of us.” He looked down at his brother’s face, expression stern—almost fierce. “Do you understand me, Ginrou?”

Nodding, Ginrou wrapped his arms around Kinrou’s neck. “Sorry… unnerstan…”

“Good. I’ll always take care of you, Ginrou. I promise.”

“I know…” Ginrou let out a tiny, hiccuping sob as he buried his face in Kinrou’s chest.

Heart heavy at Ginrou’s outburst, he added, “Fine. If you want it that badly, you can sleep with me tonight.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. But we’re going to _sleep._ Do you hear me? No sneaking out to drink again.”

“Yes, bro…” Ginrou sighed, the sound content. Kinrou couldn’t help smiling gently, though he made sure his brother couldn’t see the expression.

The sleeping quarters were large, mostly made up of five-tiered bunk beds that lined the walls and were bolted to the floor for safety. The beds themselves were surprisingly soft and plush—Ryusui’s idea—but each bunk was still a tight fit for two grown adults. Kinrou set Ginrou down on his bunk before kneeling down to remove the younger man’s _geta._ “Do you need to get anything off your chest before we sleep?” he asked softly.

Ginrou looked down and away sheepishly. “No… sorry f’r yelling.”

“I forgive you. But I understand where you’re coming from, too.” He knew all too well what had happened just before they’d left on this voyage. He remembered Father’s words and Mother’s tears.

_Witchcraft. Abomination. Ensorcellment._

_He’s your brother, Kinrou. What were you thinking?_

_When you return, we will take care of this. We’ll make the arrangements and you’ll marry one of the village girls. It’s well past time you did, anyway. We’ve let you go on far too long._

Shaking his head to clear away the painful memory, Kinrou refocused on Ginrou’s feet. His brother’s feet were surprisingly dainty, with high arches and delicate ankles. Kinrou leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his right foot. It was the only thing he could think to do in that moment. “Your bunk or mine?” he asked as he met Ginrou’s eyes once more.

Ginrou sucked in a breath at the feeling of Kinrou’s lips against his skin, a shudder coursing through his body. When his big brother looked up at him, he had to swallow around a sudden lump in his throat. “Yours,” he whispered in response. He wanted to sleep in the bed that smelled like his brother, surrounded by his warmth.

“All right. Up you go, then.” Kinrou stood, pulling Ginrou onto his feet once more, and boosted him up into the bunk along with his pillow. He swiftly removed his own shoes and stowed both pairs under Ginrou’s bunk before following.

Ginrou’s expression seemed almost… lost as he sat cross-legged on the bed, hugging his pillow to his chest. Kinrou eased him down to lay flat and tucked the pillow under his head. “Come on, it’s time to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow—I’m going to train you until you're dead on your feet.”

Ginrou gave a shallow nod. He rolled over onto his side to face his brother before nosing against his collarbone once more. “Thank you f’r tankin’ care of me,” he said—the slurred words muffled against Kinrou’s skin.

“I’ll always take care of my little brother,” Kinrou whispered in reply. “Even when you’re being dumb, I’ll be there to protect you.”

“‘M not dumb… jus’…”

“You’re right. You aren’t dumb. I’m sorry. You just do dumb things sometimes.” Kinrou replied as he reached up to brush his fingers through Ginrou’s hair.

“Tha’s better…” Ginrou yawned, his whole body shaking from the force of it. When he opened his eyes afterward, he shook his finger in Kinrou’s face. “You go t’sleep now. Won’ tell you ‘gain…” 

The comment made Kinrou chuckle and close his eyes. “Of course, little brother. You too. Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet… dreams…” Ginrou closed his eyes and, with his brother’s arms warm around him and surrounded by Kinrou’s comforting scent, he dozed off quickly.

Kinrou stayed awake a bit longer, just looking down at Ginrou and taking in the sight of his face in the little bit of moonlight that shone into the ship from one of the portholes. His heart ached at the memory of their parents happening upon them as they kissed… 

It had been Kinrou’s fault. He’d had a rare moment of weakness; the one time he’d kissed Ginrou when they weren’t alone at the far end of the bridge or hidden in the woods. But Ginrou had just looked so, so beautiful, just like he did now… 

Glancing over his shoulder, he confirmed that no one was in the room before he leaned down and brushed his lips against Ginrou’s in a feather-light kiss. He didn’t dare to do any more, not knowing what would happen in the future. He didn’t… he couldn’t lead Ginrou on. Couldn’t give him hope for more than this. Ginrou was young; he still had a chance at a normal life, to find someone and settle down and be happy. He would forget about the stolen kisses and the quiet moments alone.

But Kinrou would never forget—he could never be with anyone else. He loved Ginrou more than life itself.

Kinrou was ruined for anyone but his younger brother.

* * *

The gentle swaying of the ship snapped Ginrou awake in the wee hours of the morning. Sitting up carefully, Ginrou rubbed his eyes before he looked around, trying to get his bearings. The sleeping quarters were quiet but for the sounds of breathing and the occasional sleepy mumble.

Looking down at his brother, Ginrou bit his lip at the sight of the sleeping Kinrou. He looked so much younger when he slept; sweet comfort softened the normally stern contours of his face. His glasses were gone, too—giving him an even more youthful appearance, like Ginrou remembered from before Senku’s arrival in Ishigami village.

He was so breathtakingly beautiful, it made Ginrou’s heart hurt. No one could ever compare to Kinrou—not even close.

He felt his cock stir as a sudden thought crossed his mind. Everyone was asleep… as long as he kept himself quiet, no one would have to know.

It would be worth the risk to feel his brother inside him just once. He just needed one time before Kinrou married someone else. And Kinrou always slept so deeply when they were together, as if Ginrou was the balm that eased his heart and helped him to relax… even if he _did_ wake up, it would be far too late.

Easing his pants and fundoshi down with one hand, Ginrou stuck three fingers into his mouth and wet them thoroughly. He’d done this before, so many times, always in secret. Not even his brother knew how often he touched himself. Ginrou bit his lip almost to the point of bleeding to hold back a quiet sigh of Kinrou’s name.

He took a deep breath and let it out as he slipped the first finger inside. It went in easily enough, aided by the copious saliva; he added a second finger soon after. The stretch made his breath hitch, but he pushed through the small pain to work himself open. Soon enough, all three fingers were inside him to the last knuckle. His other hand flew up to his mouth to stifle a moan when he brushed against that spot he’d long-since discovered, buried deep inside him. He didn’t want to come too quickly, though, so he pulled his fingers out and set to work getting Kinrou out of his pants.

It only took a few minutes for Ginrou to lick and suck his brother’s cock to full hardness. He made sure it was nice and wet before he kicked his pants off completely and positioned himself over it. Holding it in place with one hand, he took another deep breath… and sank down, bit by bit, until Kinrou’s shaft was buried to the hilt. Ginrou shut his eyes tight; his breath left him in a shuddering, hushed moan behind bitten lips at the feeling of his brother’s cock splitting him open. Kinrou was bigger than three of Ginrou’s fingers—but the stretch and the pressure was deliciously worth the discomfort. He’d be feeling this for hours, maybe _days…_

Ginrou was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Kinrou’s hands moving until he felt them on his thighs. He gasped at the sensation of calloused fingers sliding up his legs to settle on his hips. When he cracked his eyes open to look down at Kinrou, his green eyes met his brother’s, which were very much open and alert.

“What are you doing?” Kinrou asked in a hushed whisper.

Ginrou’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, but no sound came out. What could he even say that wouldn’t just make his brother even more angry? “I… I…”

Kinrou sighed heavily as he moved one hand to the small of Ginrou’s back. Before he could react, Kinrou rolled them over and pressed his little brother into the mattress. “Shhh…” He gently took one of Ginrou’s hands and placed it over his mouth. “Be quiet for me, little brother. I’ll take care of you.”

With a shaky nod, Ginrou wrapped his free hand around Kinrou’s shoulder to bury his fingers in close-cropped dark hair. Kinrou’s hands made their way back to Ginrou’s hips and, lifting them up a little to get the right angle, he began to thrust.

 _Oh, fuck!_ Ginrou’s eyes went wide and he slapped his other hand over his mouth as well, trying to stifle the sudden high-pitched whine that slipped out of his mouth. For a moment, he wondered if Kinrou was going to stop—but no, Kinrou kept going. His green eyes looked almost black in the low light; half-lidded and hungry as he fucked into Ginrou. The expression on his face made Ginrou’s heart pound like mad. Kinrou looked just as desperate as Ginrou felt.

Ginrou wrapped his legs around Kinrou’s waist, rocking his hips to meet Kinrou’s thrusts. It felt so good! So, so much better than just passively letting his brother fill him up. Every time he shifted, Kinrou’s hot length grazed against that spot inside him, teasing and tantalizing.

Then, suddenly, Kinrou’s grip shifted and the angle changed—the head of his cock making direct impact with Ginrou’s most sensitive areas. A strangled noise escaped his throat as he barely held back a loud cry at the pleasure jolting up his spine. Kinrou leaned his head down and buried it in the crook of Ginrou’s neck, breathing heavily. His mouth parted as he gasped with deep, shuddering breaths.

“Gin… so hot…” Kinrou’s whisper brought goosebumps to Ginrou’s skin and sent a shiver through his body. “Doing wonderfully… feels so good inside you…” Another shift, another thrust to that spot, and Ginrou saw white. He reached up to yank Kinrou’s shirt off his shoulder, sinking his teeth hard into the skin to muffle his scream as his cum spilled across his stomach and chest.

Ginrou’s hole spasmed and squeezed Kinrou tightly. He groaned at the feeling, but kept thrusting into his brother over and over. “Gin, Gin, _Gin,”_ he chanted under his breath, eyes rolling as he got closer and closer. _“Fuck—”_ His whispered curse was cut off by Ginrou’s hot mouth and small tongue licking inside. It was enough to send him over the edge.

Kinrou’s hot cum oozed out of Ginrou as he withdrew and practically collapsed onto the mattress next to his brother. He pulled Ginrou into his arms, holding him close; he felt like he might shake apart if he didn’t.

“Love you, brother,” Ginrou whispered against Kinrou’s skin, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach and leaving marks where his clothing would cover. “Love you so much. Want you…”

Hot tears welled up in Kinrou’s eyes. He nodded as he kissed the top of Ginrou’s head. “I love you too, Gin.”

“Mine.” Ginrou growled the word as he sucked yet another possessive mark into Kinrou’s skin.

“Yours,” Kinrou agreed.

For the first time since they’d left Ishigami Village, Kinrou didn’t hear his parents’ voices in the back of his mind.

He loved Ginrou. Nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!
> 
> [Click here to join us!](https://discord.gg/BfNeKvrTWp)


End file.
